Telling Luke
by mags0699
Summary: Major spoilers for the new Gilmore girls, and my take on what happens after those last four words. One-Shot unless I decide to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own Gilmore Girls, wish I did. Quick One shot about my take on telling Luke the news.

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Those words ring through her head, her daughter who is always in control of everything is pregnant from one of three guys. She's never thought Rory could do something like this, but she isn't going to be her mother.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order, and do you know who it is?"

"I think it was Logan, the man to be married, I'm going to ruin his life with this news. I don't know how I'm even going to tell him I ended it mom, our friends with benefits thing. How can I just call and drop this kind of bomb." She was in full blown tears mode, she was worried sick about how she was going to be able to do this, her mother was so strong willed and always in control, she didn't even have a real job.

"First off kid you have to tell him, then your old room is all yours you can stay there and you are not giving up on that book of yours it's your dream and you are going to have it. We can break the news to Luke first, then Christopher, and we have to tell your grandmother."

"I don't know if I can do this mom."

"Kid you are strong willed, and I will be there through and through to help you with this even if Logan doesn't want to be involved. We always stick together remember we're the Gilmore girls." She places a kiss on Rory's head, pulling her into a hug.

"Come on kid let's get a cup of coffee one cup for you only you're carrying my grandchild and they need to come out perfect." She puts her arm around Rory, and they walk to the Diner in a nice silence giving each time to wrap their heads around the news.

"Do you want to tell Luke now." She asks before they walk into the Diner.

"After I get my coffee, I don't want him denying it to me."

"And the student surpasses the master kid." She holds the door open and looks for a table, she hates how crowded it got in the morning there was almost never a table open. "Looks like it's the bar kid."

"What can I get you two this morning name it." Luke says when he gets to them.

"Just two cups of coffee to start, and then we have news." This time Rory pipes up, Luke was her father figure the entire time she was growing up. He cared for her just like she was his, and she always thought of him as her second father.

"Coming right up." He quickly grabbed two cups and filled them with coffee, any news from Rory he needed to hear immediately.

"Thanks Luke, now my news is kind of big so can we take this upstairs all three of us."

"Of course, after you." He was even more nervous now, it was news that needed privacy. He tried racking his brain but he couldn't think of anything that she'd need to tell him that was big. He felt Lorelai's hand in his, and felt a little better.

"Alright so Luke this is hard to tell you, but I'm pregnant."

"You're...you're pregnant, oh my god I'm going to be a grandpa Lorelai we're going to be grandparents." He wrapped his arms around both of them, this may very well be the happiest day of his life, he had just married the woman of his dreams and now he's going to be a grandpa.


	2. LOGAN

Authors Note: So I know these are small, but I'm going to try to update like once a week from now on with a little larger chapters, but I don't have the best track record holding to once a weeks so bare with me. Thank you for all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed you guys are what keeps me going with writing. Let me know what you guys think and what you may want added.

* * *

"Mom how am I going to tell Logan? I can't just call him and be like hey Logan you're going to be a father and I want to raise them by myself." She was terrified, but Logan wasn't ready to be a father. They weren't really meant to be anyways, and now he was getting married. He was going to make his own family and she didn't need him or his money, she had Luke, her mom, and her grandmother.

"I don't know kid you should probably get a flight and confront this thing head on, waiting any longer and you won't do it. Once it's out there you guys can talk all the logistics over together, that's one thing I can't help you do." She was worried for her daughter, but this was a step she had to take by herself and that was it.

"I know I'll try to get one for tonight, and we'll see how he takes the news."

* * *

She dials his phone and it rings three times before she hears his voice on the other end.

"Ace what do you need?" He was genuinely confused, she had ended it.

"I'm at the airport and we really need to talk about something, I wouldn't bother you if it's not important ok." She needed him to say yes that he'd show up be her knight in shining armor, but he wouldn't he was engaged and was someone else's.

"Of course Ace I'll send a car and meet you at the hotel ok?"

"I'm not staying, but we really need to talk it'll be brief."

"Ok then I'll meet you at the airport just wait for me ok Ace?"

"I'll be waiting for you." And with that the conversation was over, he was coming to meet her and she'd have to tell him. She wanted to raise this baby without him, and she didn't know how he was going to take it.

She spotted his car pretty quickly, and made her way to where he was, they just needed to have this conversation face to face and get it over with.

"So Ace what's the big important talk we need to have?" He jokes a smirk on his face, but she was serious a baby is not a joke.

"Logan I need to just say it, I'm pregnant and the baby is yours, if you don't want to be involved and live your life with Odette that's fine. I have money and a supportive family, who will help me raise this one." He was shocked to say the least, they had just ended a relationship and he was engaged not happily of course. It was all his family's doing, and he's much rather be with her but he has obligations.

"Rory wow we are going to be parents, but I can't just bow out and not be a dad, that's what my father did and I can't do it. I need to be involved in my kids life I want to see them grow up and be happy, but I'm engaged and nothing even your pregnancy is going to get my father to let me leave. You are staying at our place and I'll explain this all to Odette it's not like she'll care anyways she's got a man on the side in Paris."

"Logan I'm sorry but I need to go home to my mother and i have my first doctor's appointment in two days and I'll get to see this little one for the first time." She places her hands on her stomach, she was excited to be a mother she was thirty-two and deserved it.

"Ok Ace, but this isn't over I'm getting a place in stars hollow where I'm going to come visit every holiday and anytime I can get away, I'm getting married for title not for love and that goes for me and Odette, so know that I love you Ace and this little baby. I'm not going to be an absent father, I want this baby more than anything in the world."


	3. Doctor

She was excitedly sitting in the waiting room. While most of them were younger than her and had their husbands with them she had her mother, but she wouldn't let that ruin her excitement. She was going to get to see her baby for the first time and see how far along she was. She hadn't had morning sickness which she was thankful for, and her pregnancy was going well as far as she knew. She waited for what seemed hours for them to call her name.

"Rory Gilmore." Both she and her mother went to the room in the back and got all situated waiting for the doctor.

"Rory we are going to hear the heartbeat of your baby soon, and let me tell you that is the best sound you will ever hear..." She was interrupted by someone entering the room. "Logan?"

"Yeah you didn't think I'd miss this for the world Rory told me about this appointment when she came, and I had to be here. I just got on a plane and came, I started looking at houses for Rory and I to stay if she wants. Lorelai I want you to know that I'm serious about Rory and this baby, this isn't some LDB thing this is serious." She was surprised he even thought about coming, maybe Rory wasn't going to be completely alone in this after all.

"Yeah well then honey I'll be in the waiting room and I'll leave you two to talk ok." She placed a kiss on her daughter's head before making her way out.

"Rory I meant what I said before and I had to come to show you that I was for real, all of the words I said I meant I love you Rory Gilmore and I am going to be here for you and this baby Odette and I have talked and after the marriage is official she's going back to Paris and I'm coming here I'm getting moved to New York because of all the good I've done in London. I'm coming back for you and this baby and Odette through a fit and said she was staying in Paris with Phillip once we got married. We will meet up for some occasions forced by our parents and then go our separate ways. I'm all yours Ace." She was surprised he hadn't seemed as eager before, but then I guess this was all new to him, but now he's here and willing to move to Stars Hollow for her and their baby. Hopefully Odette would insist on a divorce eventually, but for now she could live with this arrangement. She had Logan and Odette didn't, and that's all she really wanted.

"Alright Logan I think we can make this work this little boy or girl is going to have the best parents in the world."

They were interrupted by the doctor entering the room. "Hello Rory and I'm guessing this is the father?"

"Yes he is." She grabbed his hand as he took his seat beside her.

"Well then let's take a look at your little one. This gel is going to be cold ok." She applied the gel and moved the machine around trying to locate the baby until she finally found them. "And here is your little one they are around eight weeks now, now let's see if we can hear the heartbeat." They both hear the thump of the heartbeat and Rory now sees that her mother isn't kidding this sound is the first sound she'll ever hear from her baby it's the sound of life and is the best thing she's ever heard. It's proof of the life that they made and what is to come. She grips Logan's hand a little tighter and sees the smile on his face, he's happy about their baby. "Well Rory you can make your next appointment at the front and congratulations to the both of you."

"Logan that's our little baby, we have so much to talk about and you said you've been looking at houses?"

"Yeah stars hollow isn't too far from the big apple and I think it's the perfect place to raise our baby don't you think I know you want to stay here."

"I do Logan I love it, but are you sure you don't want to live in New York with the clubs and he bars Logan. If you agree to this that means late nights with a baby no more going out late or spontaneous trips. There is more than you and me now and you have to realize that you are going to say that that's ok but I want you to really think about it and come talk to me in a couple days. If you still want to I stand by what i said and if not then you get to walk away. I don't want an answer right now I want you to really think about this baby and what it's going to do to your life. I'm in this for the long haul and I need to know if you really are too come see me soon ok?" With that she walked out to go meet her mother with the ultrasound pictures and leave Logan to think about what he really wants in life.

"So how'd it go honey."

"Really well I'm excited mom, except for the telling dad and grandma. They'll freak out and grandma will disown me."

"Trust me she'll be over the moon, you are not 16 you're thirty two years old and can do this."

* * *

"Rory, Lorelai what a surprise and you didn't bring Luke with you?"

"No he's at the diner tonight and next week we are leaving for a few days so he's got to get everything in order." She wasn't sure if they were still going on his dream camping trip or not, Rory threw a wrench in that with her announcement.

"Alright well come in. A Martini ok with everyone?"

"No mom we're good actually." She nudged Rory with her elbow. She's got to get it together and just say it regardless of whetting the reaction is good or bad.

"Well grandma you see Logan and I have kind of been seeing each other for a while now."

"Isn't he engaged to some French heiress?"

"Yes but that's not the point, well due to that I'm pregnant grandma." There was dead silence.

"Well what are you two doing about this?" She was shocked to say the least her only grandchild having a child out of wedlock.

"Well we takes and I told him he needed to get back to me in a few days about whether he's ready to commit to me and this baby. I'm committing one hundred percent and if he can't then he doesn't need to be there."

"Rory I'm getting on the phone right now a marriage is going to happen between you and Logan. They owe me one for not showing up at Richard's funeral. Now have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Yeah I saw one today I'm eight weeks pregnant are you mad?"

"No honey I'm not but I need to arrange some things with the Huntzbergers so I need you guys gone. We'll talk Friday ok."

"Mom is that how you feel at Friday night dinners?"

"Yes always have and now we both get to feel the guilt and shame from her it's great kid. But I think she was happy for you she barely guilt tripped you and there was no yelling. So that's Emily Gilmore for I'm so happy for you Rory."

"I hope so, but she's arranging my marriage. I don't want Logan forced into this one just like the last one. I want him to leave Odette because he wants to and not because he has to. I want him to choose me and this baby, not be forced into it or else there isn't ever going to be happiness."

"It's ok sweetie if you're not feeling it you can run to a small town with the baby and not contact her for sixteen years except for at holidays." Rory smiles and that's all Lorelai needed, this was all getting serious way too fast for her little girl. Marriage, a baby, a father that no one knows what he's up to. Not exactly what she pictured, but as long as Rory was happy she'd be ok with her choices.

"I'll keep that option open just in case, can we get to Luke's I'm in need of serious food and I mean lots of it."

"That's my girl let's get you to Luke's, you know he's going to make you eat all the fruits and salsa first before anything else. He's going to ramble on about how it's not going to be good for the baby if you continue with your eating habits. And you aren't getting coffee ever again."

"That's so not fair."

* * *

AN: So I'm unsure yet if I should have Rogan which I am leaning towards or have Rory do this on her own. I've kind of set it up so it could go either way and I'd really like some opinions? See you guys next week.


	4. Chapter 4

"Logan have you made your decision yet?"

"I have and Rory I want you to know that you are the single most important person in my life. I am going to be here in stars hollow, I finally stood up to my dad I told him I wasn't marrying Odette and that I loved you. I haven't ever stopped Rory. I want you and only you and that will never change. I'm not your father and I will never be him. I am going to be here."

"Well then Logan I think we need to start house hunting then." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. This was what she wanted and needed Logan and no one else she'd always need him. If he had walked away she wouldn't have been able to do this she's not her mom and will never be, she and Logan are in their thirties and are responsible adults.

"You are right let's get a house near your house Ace have you told anyone yet?"

"Besides my mother, Luke, and Grandmother no. And she's insisting we marry so you'll have to deal with her or marry me just so you know I'll accept either option." She jokes, but only

* * *

halfheartedly she really hopes he does take her grandmothers offer to marry her so they can have a beautiful ceremony before the baby is born.

"I'll think about it Ace, but now I have a meeting with a realtor to look at houses for us, and remember money isn't an obstacle for us we have lots. We want the right house to raise a baby in ok?"

"Ok but I still want it relatively cheap the crap shack was my home and it needed work but it was cozy and perfect. I want something with that feel, not all new and polished."

* * *

"Well this is house one, it has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and it's priced at 250,000. It's pretty well updated like I know you wanted Logan. So you guys have a look and I'll be waiting here."

"Alright let's have a look Ace, I have a good feeling."

"Alright let's have a look."

"Well Logan it seems nice, put everything is so new Logan there's no real quirky things about it. It's so cookie cutter I don't know. Let's look at the bedrooms."

"Alright Ace we'll try again your right there's nothing but four corners in this house, it feels like a smaller version of my house. And that's not the cozy feel we are going for."

"Thanks Logan for all of this."

"It's no problem Ace we need a nice home and I know cozy is what we are looking for."

"Alright let's see the next one." They finally settle on a house three blocks away from her mothers it's a three bedroom three baths and it's not fully updated, the colors are a little awkward, and the floors a little squeaky. It was perfect for the both of them and their future kid.

* * *

"Logan I swear if you don't let me pick up a box I'm going to kill you I'm 15 weeks pregnant not an invalid. I can lift a light box."

"You're pregnant with my child so you should be relaxing go find your mother and go shopping please let me and Luke carry all this stuff please. My credit card is on the table go." She huffed, but who was she to refuse a free shopping trip with her mother and her clothes were starting to get a little tight on her, she needed some stretchy stuff to adapt to her ever changing body.

"Fine I'll go find mom and we are leaving." She found her mother staring at her boxed up stuff in her room, it was all about to go with her to their new house and they were all leaving her mothers house. "Come on mom we are going shopping I need some bigger clothes to fit me and we have Logan's credit card he's throwing me out. I am not allowed to lift a finger."

"Alright kid let's hit up the mall and get you some new clothes. My daughter is becoming a mother, you know there are going to be signs all over the place when the town finds out. Everyone will be thanking you, giving you gifts, and touching your stomach. It's going to be great, and then you'll give birth to your child and raise them. And then after that..."

"Mom stop Ill let Luke put the first poster up if that's what you're getting at." She jokes, and her mother laughs.

"That's all I was asking for kid."

* * *

An: So I know this is a short chapter, but life has been a little hectic and I'll try to write some more next time. Thanks for all who keep reading and reviewing I want to thank each and everyone of you.


	5. Authors Note

I am still interested in continuing this story, but the holidays and everything took over and I was busy and I am going back to school. It may be about a month or two before I update again, but when I do you can expect regular updates again. I am sorry but I promise I am not abandoning my story.

Thanks to all who have read, will read, and continue to read this story you guys are waht keep writers going.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think that it is time to tell everyone we can have a house warming party and just tell everyone then. Kill two birds with one stone, get the town to know you and let everyone know I'm having a baby." She was rolling around twenty weeks and was definitely getting bigger there really wasn't much hiding it anymore.

"I think that's perfect." He places a soft loving kiss on the top of her head before leaving to work. Rory quickly went to work on her book, it was coming along very well she has a few chapters complete, telling the crazy story of her life is amazing she couldn't imagine doing anything else. Everything from living in a shack to getting their own Rinky dinky shack of their own. All of the laughs, the crying, and fighting she has had with her mother. Every little detail amazed her it was like reliving everything again, it reminded her of how lucky she was to have a mother who tried to give her everything she had and loved her unconditionally, not everyone had that and she wanted this baby to feel the love her mother gave her.

She got to work on her writing the words just felt right, her childhood was full of laughs and fun as a young child all of the fun she had running around and meeting Lane who even as a young child was rebellious against her mother. All the fun they had together and the birthday parties her mother threw for her. All of her experiences are so easy to write, she took a break at lunch to go meet with her mother.

"Hey Rory." They sit at their usual table and wait for Luke. "So how's it going?"

"Pregnancy is weird you know mom I'm adjusting to it though, and Logan is a big help. My book is coming along pretty good, we are going to have a housewarming party and tell the town then can you help me plan it?"

"Of course you know how I am with parties I'd love to plan one, and we will have subtle baby elements so no one will know until you make the announcement. This is going to be fun." They laugh and plan until Luke delivers them lots of food.

"Vegetables first Rory I mean it." He sends her a glare and she shoves a carrot in her mouth. Lorelai laughs at the action and Luke glares at the pair again before they dive into their burgers.

"Alright well I'm thinking of having the party this weekend so we'd need all of this stuff pretty fast."

"I'll get it done it'll be at your house so I won't need a lot of stuff, I'll go shopping and order the food today so It'll be ready. This party will be great." They finished lunch before going their separate ways.

By the time Saturday rolled around the entire town was waiting for this party who was and wasn't invited was the talk of the town. Lorelai had been hard at work the whole week trying to get everything in order. She was trying to baby theme the whole thing without giving the whole party away. All of the food was finger food and blue and pink decorations decorated their house and the back yard. Plus Logan was planning on proposing to Rory after they revealed the big news and keeping a secret like that from her daughter was killing her.

The party was set by two and Babbette and Miss Party were the first to arrive with Maury closely behind the pair. Pretty soon the rest of the people had arrived and were in the yard or in the house.

Logan was the first to make an announcement "Excuse me but if everyone could come to the backyard we have an announcement to make." In less than a minute everyone was out of the house anxiously awaiting the announcement from the town's golden couple.

"We'd like to announce that Logan and I are expecting a child." Babette and Miss Patty hooped and hollered and everyone else congratulated them.

Just as Rory was about to walk away Logan grabbed her hand keeping her from walking away. "Rory I know we haven't been back together for very long but you've always been the one for me you say jump I say in omnia. You've been the love of my life since I first saw you so would you do me the honor of being my wife." Rory reared up and could only nod while the rest of the people started to tear up as well. She lost it when Logan put the ring on her finger it was simple and elegant and everything she wanted. It was definitely a day to remember for the whole town.

* * *

AN so I'm sorry for the long wait but I have started writing again and should have another chapter up next week. Tell me what you think thanks. :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on don't you want to know if we are having another Lorelai or a Logan jr." Rory just rolled her eyes but nodded.

"If it's a boy he is not being named Logan jr." Logan huffed but nodded.

"Well then if it's a boy what do you want to name him?"

"I'd like his middle name to be Richard after my grandfather if that's ok with you?"

"I would love that but first name what about Edward?"

"Our son will not share his name with a twilight character."

"James?" She toyed the name around in her head for a while before nodding.

"Well if it's a girl I'm assuming Lorelai for the first name?"

"Yeah but what about the middle name?"

"Amelia?"

"Lorelai Amelia Huntzburger?"

"It has a pretty ring to it don't you think?"

"Yeah so Ella or Mia or Leah?"

"I like Ella it's pretty like her mother." He pulled her into his arms for a kiss and she happily obliged. "I do have something to ask you though?"

"I knew you had ulterior motives for this I've been trying to get you to talk names for weeks."

"Well my parents want you over for dinner because I did end my marriage for you and Honor told them of course about our engagement and they've known about the baby for some time now..." He was rambling on and he only did that when he was nervous, of course he hated going to his parents as much as she did so they'd do it together.

"Alright but no work talk you can talk about your work at the New York office at work or over the phone." He had just started and of course he was nervous that his father would disapprove of the work he was doing even though he knew it was great he was already pushing everyone to work harder and working on new deals.

"Alright I'll tell then we can come to dinner and I'm going to thank you right now for the trouble they are most certainly going to cause." He sweeped Rory into his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

They arrived at the Huntzburger mansion ten minutes early so they could build up the courage to go in. Rory looked beautiful in her blue dress that hugged her curves and showed her ever growing bump and he loved it.

"Alright last chance for us to drive away Ace."

"As tempting as that sounds let's go face your parents then go home nothing can bring us down Monday we find out the gender just keep thinking about that." He nodded and helped her out of the car, she linked their fingers together and they rang the door.

Mitchum answered the door surprising Rory and Logan. "Hello Rory I must say you look amazing and how's my grandchild doing?"

"They are doing great." She looked at Logan questioningly and he just shrugged.

"Do you guys know the gender yet?"

"Not yet we'll find out at my next appointment." She didn't want to tell him the date if he was aiming at making their baby the next big Huntzburger heir she would not have it.

"Well you'll have to let us know Shira is hoping for a boy but I'm hoping for a girl if she's got your brains looks and logan's attitude nothing could stop her." This surprised both Logan and Rory. Logan was trying to figure out what angle his dad was playing but couldn't figure it out.

"We definitely will dad so dinner?"

"Yes right this was what can I get the two of you to drink?"

"Well since Rory here has to give up alcohol and coffee so have I so we'll take two club sodas." As he handed the pair their drink Shira appeared and shot daggers at Rory but nothing could bring her down she was having his baby and was engaged at this point there was nothing she could do to stop her.

"So Rory what are you planning on doing after the baby is born?"

"Well I'm writing a book right now and once it's finished I'll have to do some interviews and book signings but after that I don't know right now." She was being honest at this point after the book was done she didn't know what she'd do she would probably work at a small newspaper or magazine part time she wanted their children to be raised by them and not nannies.

"Well that's nice I'm sure we'll get two copies for us to have." Shira said smiling.

"Yes so is the food done you know babies make you hungry." She wanted this night to end as quickly as it could and if playing the pregnant card was what she had to do then she would. Mitchum surprisingly was being really good not talking work and actually taking an interest in her and the baby, but Shira would never accept her.

"Oh yes I remember and it is that's why i came to get you guys." Rory just rolled her eyes and smiled before being led by Logan to the table and taking her seat right next to him. She so wished Honor could be here right now because then she'd at least have someone other than Logan.

Dinner was relatively silent and Logan and Rory nearly ran out of the house and to the car.

"That was weird."

"I know your dad was actually taking an interest in the baby and not from a Huntzburger heir standpoint."

"I know it's weird but at least my mother was a constant still can't accept you're the one for me."

"Yeah well let's get home the baby and me are tired after that that was emotionally and physically exhausting."

"I have to agree with you Ace."

Monday morning came much slower than the pair wanted and they were both excited about the appointment.

By the time it was their turn to go back they were both equally antsy and nearly ran to the back when they called for Huntzburger.

"So Rory it says 21 weeks and you guys would like to know the gender?"

"Yes that is correct if our little one will cooperate with us we'd love to know." The nurse just nodded and put the gel on Rory's stomach before starting the ultrasound.

"Oh well it looks like you guys are having a little girl." Logan started to tear up at that he was going to have a little girl to play tea party and dress up with. He never knew how much just knowing the gender would change things they were about to have a little girl to raise and cherish. He'd be there from when boys had cooties to her first break up to her wedding day. And surprisingly it didn't scare him, he couldn't wait to be a father to this little girl he hadn't even met yet.

"Could we have 5 copies please." It was Rory who made him dry his tears with her voice.

"Of course." The doctor left the room leaving Rory and Logan alone.

"It's a little Ella Logan."

"I know I can't believe it we are going to have a daughter. I hope she looks just like you."

"Well I Hope she inherits your crazy stubbornness and your heart."

"Well I know one thing her uncles and aunt Stephanie will leave her short of nothing."

"Yeah we have to have them all over for dinner one night."

Just as he was about to speak the nurse came in, "alright here are your five copies you guys are good to go." Logan took Rory's hand in his and they made their way out to the car.

"So who gets the copies?"

"One for us one for your parents write it's a girl on it to piss off your mother please. One for my grandmother one for mom and Luke and one for my dad he deserves to know even if I don't really talk to him."

"I think that sounds perfect and they are going to love this except my mother but that's half the fun."

"Oh yes it is now we'll right it's a girl on all of them I mean that way everyone finds out at relatively the same time." He nodded and got out a pen and they each wrote it's a girl on them.

"So who gets the first ones?"

"Well I think our parents should get the first ones you want to take your to your parents and I'll take mine to mom and Luke's or do it together." He knew she hated going to his parents and the added stress of his mother was obviously not good for their little girl.

"We'll go separately but then let's meet up by your dad's ok? We'll do that one together and then go to Nantucket this weekend to give that one to your grandmother." She nodded he had come up with a plan it it logically worked.

"1 o'clock by my fathers my mom will want to talk and I'll grab a bite at Luke's."

"Sounds like a plan Ace." He gave her a kiss and they each got into the car he dropped her off at their house so she could get her car.

"Fruit of my loins what brings you here?" She was surprised to see Luke at the house usually he was at work by now.

"Well as you know I had my appointment today and we found out the gender."

Her mother squealed with glee and Luke just nodded a smile breaking his face. "And what is it don't keep mommy waiting I am getting old you know."

"And we are having a girl we are calling her Ella, Lorelai Amelia Huntzburger IV will be making her way into the world." Her mother pulled her into a big hug followed by Luke and she swears she sees tears in his eyes. He has always been her dad and she loved this.

"Rory I'm so happy for you is Logan happy."

"He was a puddle of happy tears when the doctor told him he can't wait for everything a little girl means and I can't wait either. Now don't tell grandma we are making a trip this weekend to go stay with her and tell her she'll be through the roof."

"Oh yes she will and the engagement she'll be thrilled be prepared to talk wedding plans."

"I am I know grandma and I think I want a winter wedding after she's born."

"Oh yes my mother's dream good luck kid."

"So Rory I was about to head to the diner celebratory lunch?" Rory nodded Luke wasn't that great about feeling stuff but he was trying and she liked that.

"You coming mom?" She just shook her head she'd let these two have their lunch together to bond.

He of course made the two of them their food and came out to st at the table with Rory.

"So how is it with Logan he treating you well?"

"He is Luke he even stopped drinking alcohol and coffee for me. He makes me eat healthy food as well as my junk food and generally cares about me and our little Ella." Luke nodded.

"Just making sure you know Rory you have always been my daughter as well as April and I just want to make sure you're doing good. You know I'm terrible at this emotions thing but I really care." She stopped eating for a moment and put her hand over his.

"I know and that's why I wanted to tell you as well as mom. You've always been a dad for me and I appreciate it. You've just generally took an interest in me even when you didn't have to." He nodded and they both are in silence it was nice.

"Alright so you guys need anything done at the house remember to call me and I'll be there when I can."

"I know Luke I got to go meet Logan and inform some other people." He just waved and she made her way out to the car and to her dad's saw Logan parked along the street and pulled into her dads driveway more than likely she'd be leaving it here and going home with Logan.

"Alright Rory you got his copy?" She lifted up the ultrasound and took Logans hand up to the house. She had yet to even inform him of the pregnancy and now here she was 21 weeks with a bump and knowing a gender already. She felt kind of bad about not informing him but they really weren't that close if it wasn't for GiGi she doubted they'd even talk.

"Hey this is a surprise." Gigi opened the door she was beautiful other than her blonde hair and brown eyes she looked like her sister. At 17 she was a heart breaker already, she had a different boyfriend every week she was much like Logan there was always another boy fighting for her attention.

"Yes it is is dad home?"

"Yeah he's in the study I see there was a new development that you didn't inform me of." She huffed annoyed.

"I'm sorry little sis but I haven't had a chance to call you I'll pick you up Friday and take you for a girls day and we can talk ok?" She nodded and Rory new she would she loved her little sister and even if she didn't admit it Gigi looked up to Rory and couldn't ever be truly mad at her.

Rory and Logan made their way to the study. Christopher was on the phone when they knocked and didn't even look up. Rory sat across from her dad and Logan stayed standing holding her hand until Christopher got off the phone.

"Hello Rory Logan this is a surprise."

"Yeah I know it's been a while but I wanted to give you this." She handed him the ultrasound.

"Another girl Lorelai the fourth?"

"Yes Ella for short."

"How far along are you."

"I'm actually 21 weeks and if you could refrain from telling Francine until this weekend I'd appreciate it we are going to grandma's and we will tell her then."

"I can do that can you guys stay?"

"Actually I just ate lunch and I'm tired it's been a long day already I think I need a nap. I also told Gigi I'd take her for a girls day Friday I'll pick her up at noon."

"Alright I'll inform a Chilton you'll be there to pick her up early."

"Thanks dad I'll see you another time." He nodded and the two of them left.

"Hey Gigi I'm leaving my car here today if you could have the maid put it in the garage that'd be great."

"Yeah can I take it to school please dad has yet to buy me a car he insists that I don't need my own until I graduate and it's so embarrassing having my dad or maid drop me off every day."

"Yeah don't crash it I'll have Logan drop me off to pick you up Friday and we can take it for our girls day."

"Thanks Rory!" She squealed hugging her sister before taking the keys from her hands this was going to be fun.

"No problem." She took Logan's hand in hers and the pair made their way to Logan's Jaguar.

"Logan you know we are going to need a new kid safe car my Prius is too small and your Jaguar is not very kid friendly."

He took some time to think before sighing and nodding.

"Hey babe I'm not saying to get rid of it we both love your jaguar I think I might let Gigi keep the Prius for another year until she graduates and gets one from dad and we can get another family car."

He smiled and kissed her. "Thanks Ace you know I love this car but if it came down to it you and Ella are way more important to me than having a fast car."

* * *

AN: So here is another chapter please review and tell me what you think or who you want to see in the story.


End file.
